


The Camden Home

by ZoophileGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: /ss, Autofellatio, F/M, Incest, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Multi, Nasty Cum, Paizuri, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Sloppy, Sweat, Titjob, huge cock, long clit, musk, onee/shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoophileGirl/pseuds/ZoophileGirl
Summary: An overdeveloped twenty-something is basically a free-use slave to her little brothers, who are younger than ten, and their massive, disgusting cocks! Will they actually get anything done today? Or will they just waste the day fucking?I mean... probably the second one, right?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	The Camden Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads-up, this story is pretty intense. The commissioner asked for some very specific things to be done, and while I think I did okay in achieving them, the themes herein aren't for everyone. Consume it as you might an ortolan; with your head beneath a hood, to hide your shame from the gods.

Her room fucking reeked, Xan realized as she was roused from her sleep. Like sweat, and her cunt, and so much leftover jizz it made her head fuzzy for a minute. Or maybe it was the sheets. Or it could’ve be her. Or all three, honestly. The air was humid and heavy, thick with an animal musk that would’ve made the breath of even the most experienced prostitute catch in their throat.

“Xan, are you up?”

The voice that came in through the doorjamb was soft and sweet, but Xan didn’t want to be up yet. It had been a long night, and the day leading up to it, and… fuck, it had just been a long twenty-four hours. Not that she’d regretted it while it was happening—far from it, in fact—but rest was important, and she simply didn’t have the energy of her younger siblings.

“Go get some breakfast, Tay,” she mumbled from under the pile of foul-smelling, slightly damp sheets. “I’ll get up in a little while, so go play with Skylar for now.”

The boy wouldn’t be denied, though, and she’d known that when he’d peeked in through the door. Xan heard soft footfalls on the carpet as Tay approached, his light tread indicative of the young boy’s diminutive stature, and he made almost no sound as he climbed up onto the bed despite the fact that it was solidly at waist height for him.

“Come on, Tay, I’m tired,” Xan groaned softly, though she knew it was in vain; he would do what he wanted, and she’d given up the right to refuse her brothers almost two full years ago. She felt him slip under the sheets around her feet, and she rolled onto her back, groggily cocking one leg out to the side in a perfect right angle despite her protests. She loved her brothers, but she had to admit she’d spoiled them a little over the past couple of years. “I’m sure Sky would be happy to help you with your— _hnnnghoh_ f-fuck…”

The surge of golden sexual pleasure that washed up from below her waist was sudden and debilitating. It wasn’t quite an orgasm, but between the shock of it and the skill her little brother used in stimulating her overly-sensitive cuntflesh, it was the closest thing she could’ve reached at such short notice. Leaning up on one arm carefully so as not to displace the child between her legs, Xan tossed the sex-scented sheet aside, sweeping back her hair from where it was plastered to her face in a combination of dried liquids both lurid and revolting.

Her body was one of complete and total sexual excess. Rising up in her view were the plush, mountainous tits that dominated the top half of her frame, a pair of overly-full mounds of wobbling flesh dotted with the occasional small bruise that was coated in sweat and the residue of leftover body fluids. At the peak of each one was a wide section of pale pink areola capped with a thick nipple that was rosy and stiff from Tay’s talented ministrations. Her frame had always been a study in human breeding anatomy, but she could swear that the past couple of years had changed her a little, making her areola a little puffier, her nipples that much fatter, rivaling the width of the last section of a person’s finger and nearly as long.

Xan reached up and pressed her heavy breastmeat out of the way, squishing her tits down to her chest a little more so she could see over them with a horizontal arm that sunk more into the pillowy mounds of fat than it displaced them, but it got the job done. A glance further down her body revealed more sex-greased skin in the form of a feminine waist with just a little chubby padding to it and hips that flared out so wide she could’ve birthed a fucking horse without difficulty. Thighs extended downward from there with a similar luxurious padding, and they sported the same sort of light bruising that her breasts did, albeit a little more of it.

Nestled in between these plush thighs was a mop of golden curls perched just over the mound of her pudgy, hairless mons. Tay was curled up in a way that obscured most of his body, but Xan could see that he was as naked as she was. Unlike her filth-coated form, though, his tiny body looked clean, pale skin of his back smooth and fresh where it ran down to meet the slight flare of slender dancer’s hips. He was starting to fill out a little, the poor boy, gaining a little of the curvy structure Xan herself had begun to develop around his age. It was something in their genes, she supposed, something that made them develop far younger than was reasonable or even decent.

“T-that’s so fucking good,” Xan mumbled, her brain melting a little as she felt his mouth latch onto her slick, twitching quim, his fingers questing ever deeper into her quivering canal as she struggled to grasp at her thoughts. “Oooh, fuck… h-how long have you been up _nnghoh_ —?”

Taylor pulled away from her sodden pussy, and with it came a crippling vacuum-suction on her clit that only relented when the seal of the boy’s mouth left it. Of all the parts of her body, Xan surmised that her cunt had changed the most: where once it had been a small, delicate slit, it was now a messy fuckhole to rival any specialized sex toy on the market. The labia were thick and pink and far more elastic than she would’ve thought possible from countless hours of frequent and brutal use, the sodden lining of her insides having transformed from a smooth, suckling tunnel into a textured, gripping cocksleeve lined with folds of overly-sensitive flesh.

Towering over it all was the throbbing, achingly-stiff clit that Tay had just released, formerly a dainty button of pleasure and now a fat nub that relayed mind-breaking waves of sensation to reduce a lesser woman to a braindead set of holes. It was probably the most vulgar part of her; when relaxed it was about a centimeter long, but during one of her ruinous fuck sessions with the twins, it grew out to be the size of a grown man’s thumb. To make matters worse (or better, depending on your perspective and level of depravity), the thick pink hood that was meant to hide it slid back at even the slightest stimulation, including the brush of denim from walking in tight jeans, and she’d been forced to hurry home from public outings more than once because she’d been on the verge of crippling orgasms that left her squirting through her pants.

“Sky and I are still on school-time, I guess,” Tay said, looking up at his big sister’s sex-smeared face. The boy had always been the more androgynous of the twins, with a soft, full mouth and big doe eyes framed by thick lashes that gave him a distinctly feminine air. Between those features and the soft curves of his body, Tay could’ve passed for a girl in the right clothes. “We got up around seven and showered, and it’s almost noon now, so you’ve been out for a while.”

Xan nodded, biting her lip softly as Tay’s thumb came up to toy with her clit, which was working up to its full, throbbing length, and the movement turned her mind to mush. She wasn’t sure if it was his physical femininity or just his natural personality, but Taylor had always been the more sensitive and generous of the twins, kind and giving in life and in bed. So she wasn’t all surprised that he’d climbed into bed with her and gone right to work on trying to coax an orgasm out of her. He was the same way for Skylar as well, and many had been the times Xan had gotten home from running errands to find Sky draining his balls into his brother.

“You can use your whole hand if you want, I’m still pretty stretched out from last yesterday,” Xan managed to blurt out before another flick of Tay’s thumb could send a spike of pleasure lancing through the speech-oriented part of her brain. “H-have you eaten yet?”

Tay shook his head, bringing both hands up to his sister’s drooling cunt. Two slender digits from either of his hands slid into her in a way that made her shiver before carefully spreading her abused lower lips apart, stretching them open until the muscles began to give serious resistance and Xan felt a little discomfort. His actions showed little regard for care in his treatment of her, but she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. Neither of her brothers were violent, but Tay had never shared Skylar’s slightly more sadistic tendencies, like slapping her tits or trying to make her swallow so much ball sludge she puked it back up. Instead, Taylor peered up the sloppy canal of her womanhood to where her cervix clenched and winked at him.

Overly-thick semen basted Xan’s insides, though it hadn’t dried as it had on the rest of her body. Thick lumps of curd-like sperm littered her cunt, and a steady stream of it oozed languidly out of the twitching seal of his sister’s womb, all leftover from the day before. School had finally ended for the summer, and to celebrate, the twins had spent the first day of vacation with her, doing their best to rape and ruin Xan’s every hole for hours on end. But Tay didn’t mind the mess; unlike Skylar, he actually sort of liked it, and he leaned in to lick up a hideously-dense lump of congealed sperm, working it into a nauseating paste with his tongue to savor the combined flavors of Xan’s cunt-slick and the virile ball-juice they’d packed into her before swallowing it.

Taylor shifted his body before answering his sister, stretching his svelte, terpsichorean figure out in the soupy heat of her room and revealing a sight that made Xan’s heart skip a beat no matter how many times she saw it: all fourteen inches of her brother’s veiny, bitch-breaking cock. Both of the twins had one, and the sight of the monstrous, vein-riddled appendage would’ve been intimidating on the body of a normal man, but it was downright abhorrent attached to the hips of a X-year-old child’s tiny body. It was literally a third Tay’s height, and at full length, the bulbous head reached all the way up to his collarbones. Below it was a ball sac the size of an orange that clenched and tightened so that Xan could make out the firm outline of two fat, egg-sized cum-tanks within.

It was this massive, horrible appendage that had originally gotten them into the depraved relationship Xan engaged in with her brothers. She’d promised her parents before they left for Germany to settle her grandfather’s death that she would take care of their needs while they were gone, no matter what. She hadn’t been expecting to inherit the full parental duties of two X-year-old boys at only twenty-two, but then their plane had gone down in the Atlantic, and suddenly the duties were hers. The money inherited from their parents, who had been doctors, and their grandfather, who’d apparently been sitting on a small fortune in gold, had been more than enough to sustain them for their entire lives so long as they lived reasonably. She had their daily needs met. A couple months after that, though, Taylor had come to her with an erection the length of his arm, and she’d only known one way to deal with it…

That had been a little under two years ago. Twenty-one months of taking care of her brothers’ sexual needs had slowly turned from helping them understand masturbation, to chaste hand jobs, to quick blowjobs, to sloppy, hole-ruining sex that Xan was hopelessly addicted to. Once she’d become a willing participant, the three siblings had sexualized each other to the point that their home had become a free-for-all; they were all ready to go at any given moment, with more intimate a knowledge of one anothers’ bodies and kinks than any blood relative should have of another. They masturbated beside each other on the couch during movie nights and rarely went a day without fucking. Life was good.

“I haven’t eaten yet, but I’ve got a load stewing in my balls that feels like it’s going to be fucking _disgusting_ ,” Tay answered with child-like glee that was decidedly disparate with the words he’d spoken, and he tilted his head down to press the tip of his breeder’s rod to his lips. Xan could see him lap up a dollop of cloudy pre-cum, his tongue snaking around the rock-hard knob a couple times before stuffing the tip of it as far into his expansive cumslit as he could. The sight of the child tongue-fucking his own cock should’ve been revolting, but instead, it made her cunt twitch madly and got her clit to its full, hideous three inches.

“I helped Sky grind one out in the shower, but I’ve been edging for the past few hours to get this one really nasty,” Tay finished, backing off his bucking slab of fuckmeat before it could erupt and denying his own release, which he endured with a hiss of pleasure. Then he turned away from it, though his eyes looked hungry and dazed. “So I’m going to suck that out in a little bit, which should fill me up for a while. I need something to distract me, though, so I’m gonna see how many times I can make you squirt!”

“W-wait, let m _mmuunghohmigod_ ~!”

Before Xan could get much more than a few noises out, Tay knelt his head back down to the pert mound of her cunt and sucked her clit into his mouth all the way to the base. It wasn’t anything like sucking one of the boys’ gargantuan fucksticks, but it drove her wild, and in conjunction with the sloppy fingering he’d already given her, more than enough to get her off. A wildfire orgasm rocked her body as a slimy jet of girlcum gushed out of her pussy, splattering Tay’s chest all the way down to his rigid cock.

“We just started, Xan,” Tay said with a girlish giggle, popping her achingly-stiff clit out of his mouth again as she reeled and panted from her climax. “At least try to hold on!”

Just then, the door opened again to deposit another child into the musky humidity of the bedroom. Skylar was Taylor’s identical twin, so they naturally shared most of the general features of their bodies, including slight frames, flawless pale skin, golden-blonde curls, and glacial blue eyes. Their similarities on the more specific level ended there, though, at least to Xan; where Tay had become a bit of a girlyboy with his slightly wider hips and the softened curves of his face, Sky’s features were all hard edges that made him look haughty and fierce (at least so far as these terms could be applied to a boy that was only X years old). He wore no shirt, but a pair of sleek black joggers clung to his legs and did nothing whatsoever to hide the outline of the steadily-growing slab of cockflesh within.

“Oh, good, you woke her up,” Skylar murmured, looking around the room before his eyes settled heavily on Xan’s writhing body as she came down from the sudden orgasm Tay had forced on her. “God, it fucking stinks in here, Xan.”

Still caught in a mental stumble in the afterglow of her full-body climax, Xan wasn’t in much of a state to banter with her brother. Still, Sky didn’t seem all that perturbed by the scent of the room as he shed his pants with one hand, revealing an exact copy of the cunt-stretching phallus between Taylor’s legs, although his seemed less pent up. He began an unhurried walk toward the bed, stopping beside his brother to survey his work. With a strange combination of eagerness and irritation, Xan dropped down onto her back again.

“Ugh, what a mess,” Skylar said, though whether he was talking about Xan’s goo-laden womanhood or the whole room, she couldn’t be sure. She couldn’t be sure of most things with the way her mind had settled into a fuck-addled haze, but she was vaguely aware of him clambering onto the bed. A tongue made its way into her sloppy cunt then, wriggling in a way that threatened her sanity. “Don’t lick that shit up, Tay! God, you’re such a faggot, I swear.”

Movement again, just the slightest shifting of weight on the bed to signal Skylar’s approach. The boy made his way toward the head of the bed, crossing over damp mattress real estate until Xan could see him around the wobbling mass of fat on her chest. He looked at her with open disgust, and though she knew it should bother her, the bare cruelty on his face made her heart throb and her pussy clench. His tiny hand roamed his cock lazily, aforementioned hand made to seem even tinier in comparison to the log of engorged flesh it touched.

“Morning, dick-breath,” he said, though there was some semblance of genuine affection in his voice. “You look like shit. You still haven’t showered?”

Xan shook her head, taking a deep breath to try and focus. With Taylor’s tongue working around the thick lips of her cunt again, though, and his fingers sinking back inside, she was quickly running out of mental resources. “J-just woke up. Tay wanted to _ooogh, fuck_ … Tay wanted t-to distract himself.”

“Yeah, so he doesn’t suck down his own load too early,” Skylar replied with a look of pure revulsion, glancing down to where his brother was doing his best to build the fires of another orgasm. “Fucking gross. Who does that?”

“B-be nice to you _ungh,_ your brother,” Xan groaned, and she shifted her hips, wrapping one leg around Tay so he could really go to work on her. She would’ve preferred to shower first, but they’d been too busy wrecking her yesterday to let her, and she doubted it would happen today, especially with the length of Sky’s cunt-busting fuckmeat only a few inches away from her face. Besides, Taylor had worked up an almost worrying taste for the clotted sludge the twins worked from their balls, and there was more than enough packed into her womb for him to enjoy.

Skylar just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, fuckslut,” he grumbled. “I’m going to fuck your tits, so get ready for another layer of ball-slop.”

Xan nodded, his insults rolling off of her. She closed her eyes as Sky moved into a straddle of her chest, abnormal monster dick so long that when he stood up, the tip drooped down in a bend under its own horrible weight. Sky was rougher than Tay, but just as spoiled, and she knew he’d do whatever he wanted with her body, just as she knew she’d let him. He slapped the tip of it lightly against one of her nipples, watching the mound of flesh jiggle under the assault with satisfaction. Then he reached down, and…

“Ugh, what the fuck, Xan,” Skylar snapped, bringing her eyes popping open to see the look of utter repugnance on his face. “Are you kidding me? Your tits are literally stuck together, you disgusting pig!”

Xan frowned, looking down at her breasts to realize he was right. She’d been squishing them together tightly enough that the mire of sweat and rancid reproductive sludge from the day before at mixed into a dense goo that had glued the deep valley of her cleavage together. She reached up to see what she could do about it, but before she could, Tay slid her overlong clit back into his mouth and set off a salvo of fireworks in her head.

“ _MUUUNGHFUCK~!”_

If she’d squirted the first time, the gush of pressurized pussy-juice that rewarded Taylor’s efforts could only be described as a spray. It shot out of her with a distinct _fssshhh!_ and left Tay drenched from chin to balls in cunt-syrup response to the mind-mushing orgasm that washed over her. Her legs clenched hard, burying the length of her clit as deep into the boy’s mouth as she could manage, and he reacted in kind by massaging the rigid nub with his tongue as best he could. Xan’s body tensed in a way that made her worry a little about cramping, but it was too far back in her mind to garner any real thought to relax. Instead, she rode it out by humping her little brother’s face in fuck-addled bliss.

Skylar watched all of this with distant curiosity, one slender eyebrow cocked as his sister lost her mind in pleasure. Her tits were his only real interest, and despite her brainless thrashing, the filth between them kept them firmly glued together, making them move as one gumdrop-shaped mound of fuckmeat that bounced and jiggled whorishly with every movement. He’d been planning on letting her ride this one out, but as Tay continued to suckle and kiss at the hideous nub of flesh she called her clit, her orgasm dragged on for more than a full minute, eyes crossing in pleasure as she mumbled nonsense, leg locking Taylor firmly in place.

Finally, Sky rolled his eyes. She was just wasting his time at this point, not that he had anything to do that day. Raising one hand, he brought it down hard on one patch of fat pink areola and the nipple it supported, making the whole mass wobble obscenely. This actually seemed to get Xan off harder, making her give a little shriek and another spurt of girlcum, but it did break her out of the earth-shattering cycle she’d been in, and Tay let go of her clit as she came back down. His sister was literally sobbing with pleasure, tears cutting thin tracks through the grime on her cheeks, and as she slowly caught her breath, her gaze met his.

“Th-that was mean,” she stammered, sniffling a little.

“I don’t care,” came Sky’s cold response, his glacial stare boring into her eyes, which were a deeper, more oceanic blue. “My cock is hard, and I want to drain it into my pig whore sister before she cums her way into a coma. Now, don’t you want to help me?”

Xan’s eyes cleared up, replacing the blankness of orgasmic pleasure with a hunger for mistreatment that made Skylar want to roll his eyes again. “Y-you know I never mind b-being your cumdump,” she answered, and Skylar could feel her stomach clench when she said it.

“There’s a good little jizzrag,” Sky said with a nod, and he gestured to her bloated, sticky breasts. “Now get your tits apart so I can fuck them, and I’ll even let you decide where I blow this load.”

His older sister’s hands came up with an earnestness he recognized from their most depraved fuck sessions, not unlike what they’d been through yesterday. She wanted to be wrecked occasionally, and when they had the free time, Skylar found a special kind of happiness in his heart when he turned Xan into a broken set of clenching holes. He surmised it might’ve been some weird twist on any little boy’s desire to make his big sister happy, but that didn’t really matter to him, especially with his cock so hard. He’d made Tay lick his balls to get off in the shower earlier, but he had to admit that seeing Xan debased to the level she’d reached this morning added a little extra stiffness.

After a little work, Xan worked a manageable crease into her tits before they came apart with a sticky _slisch!_ The mixture of day old semen and half-dried sweat between them beaded on her skin with a smell that would’ve knocked most people to their knees. But Xan leaned her head in, taking a deep breath of it, and Sky could’ve sworn he saw her pupils dilate a little.

“Y-you can just dump it all right here,” she told him breathily, wobbling her sex-smeared tits in a whorish display. “A little more disgusting slop couldn’t hurt…”

Skylar shook his head, but shrugged; if she wanted to play up the filthy pig thing, that was on her. “You already smell like shit anyway,” he told her, turning back to his brother. “Tay, you want to fuck her throat?”

Taylor, however, seemed to have plans of his own. He detangled himself from Xan’s legs and made his way over toward her chest, where Skylar was kneeling, and plopped down beside her head. Sitting up, it was that much more apparent how badly his balls needed draining; his cock had gained another engorged inch out of sheer arousal, the head an angry red that dribbled pre-cum in a near-constant stream, and the fat cum-tanks in his sac actually seemed a little swollen. Tay was flushed and dazed, staring at the drooling tip of his meatrod with vacant eyes.

“N-no, I…” He began before licking his lips and starting over. “No, I think it’s time for breakfast.”

Skylar gave a noise of distaste, shaking his head as he moved, but said nothing. Instead, he let his cock plop down into the smooth, filth-coated valley of Xan’s cleave with a sloppy _plap!_ Then he reached down as if to squeeze her breasts together, but instead slapped her nipple again, albeit much more lightly than he had before.

“Hold them for me,” he murmured, smearing the muck between her tits around with the tip of his cock and adding a layer of slick pre-cum to it. “Do something to make them worth fucking.”

Xan nodded, biting her lip as she wrapped her arms around her excessive bust, drawing them into a fully-encompassing hug. This caused her forearms to sink into them, but it also pressed them together around the girthy length of Skylar’s dong in something resembling a hot, tight masturbatory aid. The squishy tunnel of humid breastflesh that Sky found his cock buried in obscured almost the entire thing, and it was a testament to his Skyster’s overdeveloped body that only the throbbing head poked out the sticky valley of her cleavage, poised a scant inch over her plush lips.

Taking Xan’s shoulders in his tiny hands, Skylar gave a powerful thrust that met his hips to the undersides of her tits with a powerful _slap!_ The thrust pressed the tip of his cock against the soft flesh of her full lips for just a moment before pulling away, smearing them with slick pre-cum. Xan licked it away and groaned as the flavor filled her mouth, and she stuck her tongue out hungrily. Every thrust thereafter was met with a lightning-fast touch of her tongue to her brother’s glans, lapping up any pre he left behind and adding another layer of pleasure to the activity.

Satisfied with the improvised fuckhole his sister had put together for him, Sky went to work. His thrusts were controlled, but surprisingly powerful given his frame was no more muscular than the average child’s, sliding every inch of his member snugly between Xan’s tits before drawing them back with a slovenly dragging noise of slick flesh. The nasty mire of sex and sweat she’d woken up in, combined with the fresh layer they were applying together, provided more than enough lubricant for the motions to happen almost unhindered, allowing just enough friction for it to be extremely enjoyable. Skylar had to admit that the crease they’d worked between the wobbling mounds of flesh on Xan’s chest were almost as good as any of her orifices; it lacked the vacuum suction of them, but made up for it in a distinct lack of resistance from silly things like organs and muscles. Combined with the whorish tongue service she gave the head with each thrust, it was downright wonderful.

Meanwhile, Tay watched his brother slam his sister’s chest with a sort of distant admiration. He too was a fan of her tits, and he made regular use of them (along with the rest of her body), but he was much more focused on the throbbing, achingly-stiff length of his cock. It felt swollen to bursting, and his balls were heavy in a way he only felt after edging for long periods of time. It had taken all of his willpower, but he’d lasted all morning, and he knew the disgusting sludge he’d work out of his balls would be thick and nasty and more than worth it.

Moving slowly, the boy kissed up his length, letting his mouth drag along the veiny skin languidly. He’d inherited the same plush lips Xan had, and they were heavenly on the rock-hard flesh beneath them. Each gentle kiss he laid upon it made his cock twitch and his balls clench, but he wanted to take his time. He was in the final stretch, and before he coaxed the massive load he had pent up out into his mouth, he would pay it the proper respect. So he let his tongue hang out, drawing it in lazy trails across sensitive skin before finally reaching the swollen head.

The tip of it was an angry color that made his heart thump, and Tay almost worried it was too big to fit in his mouth. He managed it, though, stretching his lips over the fat knob of his glans and groaning around his own dickmeat. The sensation of autofellatio was two-fold, between the addictive taste of thick pre-cum and the warm, wet feeling of a mouth sliding over his turgid glans. His tongue swirled around and over the helm, lapping up any pre he’d missed, before sliding hungrily over to the expansive slit from which the sticky fluid oozed. Still moving slowly, Tay slipped as much of his tongue down into the expansive hole as he could.

With enough preparation, he knew he could get almost the entirety of his tongue down into his cock. It made him feel gross and perverted in the same wonderful way he did when he rimmed his brother or lapped day-old cum out of Xan’s ruined twat, which was a pleasant, shuddery way that made him want to do it more. Today, though, the bellend of his length was swollen and hard in a way that left the cumvein of his member tight and cramped. Still, he worked as much of the slick oral muscle down into it as he could, which was only about a third of it. The bumpy texture of his tastebuds felt incredible, though, so he didn’t mind.

“Tay, if you’re going to suck your own cock, _fucking suck it_.”

Without any more warning than that, Taylor barely felt his brother’s hand on the silky tangles of his hair before his cock was brutally forced down his gullet with a loud _glurk!_ His gag reflex had long-since been deadened by both his brother’s and his own frequent and savage use, but the sudden movement brought tears to his eyes all the same. Not from the rough treatment or the slight pain of ten out of fourteen bitch-breaking inches of his phallus being buried in his own throat, but from the sheer, earth-shattering pleasure of it. The fleshy lining of his esophagus clung and suckled at the cockmeat it met, wringing it tightly as if begging for the overfed semen packed into his balls. It all culminated in a wave of pleasure that could barely be contained.

The slow ceremony of blowing himself broken, Tay gurgled blissfully around his meat as he felt his balls throb powerfully. His hands snaked down to find them, grasping one swollen cumtanks in each palm and massaging them gently. The furst surge of sticky ball-sludge was working its way up his cumvein, almost congealed in its thickness. Every twitch and pulse of his cock was another inch the sloppy fluid worked its way up his length, and it took real effort on Taylor’s part, hips bucking and twitching as he lost himself to the ecstasy of it, only half-aware of his brother pounding away at Xan’s tits. After what felt like years, though, his fermented load finally made it up his cock, and he drew his head upward so it could deposit directly into his mouth.

The first gush was gravid and semi-solid, packed full of more over-developed semen than he’d ever gotten out of one load before. The consistency was like that of marmalade, jelly-like and threaded through with lumps of clumpy sperm. It was horrible and disgusting, and Taylor loved it, working his abused throat to swallow as much as he could and relishing the feeling of it settling in his stomach like hot glue. The density of it made it difficult to get down, and he quickly realized that he couldn’t swallow fast enough to suck down everything he was spewing out. It didn’t shoot out in ropes of the sticky stuff like usual, either; instead it oozed out, each pump of his cock causing a new wave of it to well up from his cumslit, and it simply wouldn’t stop coming.

After about thirty seconds of this, Tay realized he would need to change tactics. The boy flopped over suddenly, curling his body around his sister’s head, though his addled mind managed to make his body avoid landing on Xan’s hair. She gasped in surprise as the fat bellend of his cock was suddenly only an inch or two above her plush lips, with Tay’s tongue lapping hurriedly at the tip of it as more and more tapioca-like fucksludge dribbled out.

“T-Tay, that’s so gross,” Xan mumbled as the first nasty wad hit her lips, ignoring Sky’s snort of derision as he fucked the improvised cocksleeve on her chest. She couldn’t ignore her instincts, though, and she opened her mouth wide, her tongue finding Tay’s smaller one as she helped him suck down the sloppy off-white excess. It was so thick that her mind told her to chew it, though she knew it wasn’t really necessary, and she burbled softly as the rich seed coated her throat on its way down.

Skylar, meanwhile, could barely take the sight. He wasn’t much of a quick shot, but his sister’s tits were almost as good as her other fuckable assets when she squeezed them together like this, and Tay’s addition of pent-up, fermented seed had only served to make her body shudder and her arms close tighter around the fatty mounds of her chestmeat. It all culminated in a hot, sticky flesh-tunnel that hugged every inch of his cock like a vice, gripping and squeezing it in a way lesser men (or boys, in this instance) would’ve succumbed to in seconds, let alone the long minutes he’d spent in it. Coupled with the degradation his sister willingly played host to, it was just enough to push Sky over the edge.

“Drink mine too,” he ordered, though it came out of his mouth in the voice of a child earnestly asking his big sister to do him a favor. Xan nodded eagerly as Sky slid the length of his own cock up the valley of her cleavage one last time, resting the fist-sized knob of it on her chin. A thick rope of cum spurted from it without warning, jetting directly into Xan’s mouth, filling it almost to her lips. His cum, having spent less time stewing in his balls than Tay’s horrid spunk, wasn’t nearly as dense or lumpy, but it was still thicker than the average human male’s, and laden with the occasional curd-like clump of sticky sperm.

Xan swallowed the mix of her brothers’ cum happily, letting them fill her mouth over and over again for almost a full minute. She loved the musky taste of it, the feel of it coating her throat as she sucked it down, knowing she would never get the taste of it out of her mouth and knowing she would never, ever want to. Sky’s healthy jizz mixed with Tay’s overly thick sludge to form a unique texture that she played with in her mouth, and she didn’t stop drinking down even when a thin jet of it erupted from one nostril when she couldn’t swallow a load fast enough.

Eventually, the flow of nauseatingly-thick ball-slop stymied, allowing Xan to fill her lungs with humid, sex-scented air that made her overlong clit throb with need. Panting softly, she felt Sky flop down beside her, his golden curls brushing against Tay’s where he lay. Everything around her was hot and sticky and sweaty, and she wanted more of it just as soon as she could get it. Moving carefully, she turned over, exposing her back to the sticky air of the room and wincing as the sensitive flesh of her clit ground into the sheets, the sensation alone enough to send her pussy into a fresh wave of quivering and drooling. She reached back and found the sweaty, wobbling flesh of her ass cheeks, spreading them whorishly and groaning softly as she felt her fuckholes pulled open invitingly.

“So,” Xan said to her brothers, slapping her ass lightly and giving a sex-addled giggle. “Who wants to gape my asshole before I take a shower?”


End file.
